


The Shot

by pop14



Series: Flash Fiction's [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Flash Fic, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Rebellion, oppressive governments, rebel leaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop14/pseuds/pop14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another original flash fiction I wrote. This one is set in a dystopian future with a oppressive government and a open rebellion going on. This story features the two leaders of the rebellion and the leader of the republic. I hope you like it. Sorry this is such a terrible summary, I never know what to say in these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shot

I hear the noise of a gun shot ring out and my running feet trip over each other and I tumble down sprawling in the dirt. This can’t be. He can’t be dead. It has to be someone else, something else that they were shooting at. He can’t be dead, not the love of my life, not my husband, not Alex. It’s not possible. It just _can’t_ happen! If he is… NO! I can’t think like that. I get up off the ground and start running again to the place I saw them take him. I reach the shed and peak in the one window on the side. He is slumped on the wall but he is _alive_! I knew that gunshot had to be for something else I could see his chest moving up and down. I look around the other parts of the room and see no one else. Good it will allow us to escape.

I pick the lock on the door and open it. And the sight that meets my eyes is not the one I was expecting. I was expecting for him to jump up as soon as the door opened and for us to make our escape. But the sight I saw made my heart jump up into my throat. I opened my mouth to scream but all that got past the lump that had formed there was a half scream half whimper. I was looking down at Alex, the man I loved more than anything, slumped against the wall of this shed with his hand pressed into his side, where I saw a dark red stain spreading outwards. No! He had been shot; he just wasn’t killed on instant. This was all my fault. He had come here to save me after I had been careless and got captured by the Republic in the after math of the battle, not paying enough attention because I believed the area to be safe. His eyes shot up to find the source of the sound and locked on mine. And what I saw there was even more heartbreaking than the sight I was staring at. His eyes conveyed pain, love, loss, and… frustration? I ran to his side pulling off the coat I had stolen from a guard and pressing it into his side, trying with all my might to stop the bleeding. I sat on the ground and pulled him into my embrace, being careful to keep the coat pressed to the gunshot wound. He stared up at me as I stared down at him. I didn’t even realize I had started to cry until I saw my tears drop onto his cheeks. 

“You need to leave.” He rasped out “They’ll be back soon to make sure I died.”

“No! I’m not going to leave you here to die! I love you Alex.” I said in a choked voice

“I love you too El. That’s why I need you to leave. I can’t have you die too. I came here to save you, so that our daughter could know her mother.” He struggled to get his word out his voice scratchy.

“She deserves to know her father too. That’s why I couldn’t just leave you here. I had to come back. If only I had gotten here a little sooner. Oh Alex, this is all my fault” I sob out crying even harder. “If I hadn’t been so careless after the battle, I wouldn’t have been captured and you wouldn’t be dying.”

“Hey” He reaches out one of his hands and grabs onto one of mine urging me to look at him squeezing my hand, I squeeze his right back. “This isn’t your fault it could have happened to anyone. I don’t blame you. I’m sure you will take great care of our daughter.” I can feel his grip slackening on my hand the light in his eyes fading some, his voice becoming slightly slurred as he continued to struggle to talk. I press down harder on his wound, trying to will life into him.

“El… look at me El.” I look back into his eyes “you will be a great mother to our daughter. I’ll see you on the other side El. I love you“ his grip slackened completely and the light fades out of his eyes completely as I see and feel his body go limp.

“No!” I scream shaking him “Alex! Alex please! Come back to me! I can’t do this without you. I love you.” My voice trails off into a whisper as I slump over his body, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest as I feel my own heart break into a million pieces. Not hearing his heart beating just makes me cry even harder.

I’m crying so hard I don’t hear foot steps approach until a nasally voice says “Well. Look what we have here. It's Elizabeth Goldenberg, what an honor it is to be graced with your presence. What ever did I do to deserve the leader of the rebellion in my camp? Oh. Are you admiring the handy work that I had done on your husband? I'm almost touched by the emotion you're showing."  I look up into the face of the leader of The Republic. 

“Looks like I’ll be two for two today! Getting both leaders and maybe just for kicks I’ll go after your daughter too.”

How dare he! How dare he threaten what’s left of my family. I will kill him for what he has done to my family and what he has done to my country.

“I love you Alex. I always will. I’ll take care of our daughter.” I whisper to him.

My last thought before I pulled out the gun Alex had given me earlier was that this man would not make an orphan of my daughter. That smug bastard never even saw it coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story it means the world to me! It would make my day if you could please give me kudos or leave a review but you in on mean have to. Thank you again for taking the time to read it! That in its self makes me happy.
> 
> This is the last flash fiction I have already written. I might write more win the future if I become inspired to write one, or I have another ideas for one. For now though this is the end of the series I have no idea if or when I will write more. Again thank you so much for reading! Kudos and reviews would make my day!


End file.
